


deep down

by softami



Series: 𝙡𝙚𝙩𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙨 𝙩𝙤: 𝙢𝙮 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 [4]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Crush, Crushes, F/F, Love, Unrequited Love, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softami/pseuds/softami
Summary: Max is still the same Max from five years ago. Fuck.





	deep down

**Author's Note:**

> i actually don't like pricefield, but i decided to go into that territory and experiment. i don't think they're the best couple for a handful of reasons, but im not gonna fight anyone on that. i just prefer other ships. i like it a little better when its unrequited (max doesn't return it) and i really don't know why.  
> Kinda wish I did like it, but I can’t push myself to

Chloe curses in her head as the brunette sitting next to her stares out of her truck's window. She looked exactly the same. The same short hair, and the 'look' she thinks is a look. She still has no fashion sense. Chloe looks down at her own clothes and decides, she's not one to speak.

When Max smiles to her, the fluttering of a butterfly is present, and _too close_ to her heart. Max may have abandoned her before, but this feels nice. Reconnecting. She almost forgets the past ever even happened.

Of course, she still hasn't forgotten. Max is already making up for it though, without even knowing it.

Why is her heart thumping where it almost feels like it's going to jump right out?

* * *

 

When Max and Chloe break into Blackwell, getting information on Rachel and such, Chloe can't help but blush when Max's clothes slip off so she can get in the pool. She feels something a little like a tingle in her stomach.

 _"Cowabunga!"_ Max yells.

Both girls giggle as water is splashed in all directions. They stand at the edge of the pool, arms on the cold tiles as each of their heads rest on her arms.

 _This is great,_ Chloe thinks to herself. _I wish I could stay here with her forever._

But she can’t, and she’s knows that. Chloe’s not even sure if Max feels the same way, and has the same butterfly flapping its wings and tickling her heart.

Chloe thinks for a second. 

 And that’s when the feelings deep down inside her want to come out and play, and that’s probably why she kisses Max in the Blackwell pool.


End file.
